Aquella noche en el bar
by Yagami fangirl
Summary: Es una noche un poco aburrida y solitaria para Iori, asi que decide entrar al bar de King, sin embargo no sabe que esa noche tendra una acompañante muy especial, este es mi primer fic, espero reviews :   Y


La noche estaba por caer en South Town, el sol estaba terminándose de ocultar para darle paso a la luna, cuando por aquellas calles caminaba, ni más ni menos que Iori Yagami.

Como de costumbre el pelirrojo no llevaba un rumbo fijo e iba solo, no sabía qué hacer esa noche, el día había sido solo vagar por la ciudad y la noche parecía que seria igual.

-"Que aburrido es esto"- se decía a sí mismo pues aun no hallaba que hacer, sin embargo al seguir caminando encontró un bar, pero no era cualquier bar, era Illusion, que pertenecía a King, competidora del torneo The King Of Fighters, se sabía que en aquel lugar, muchos de los luchadores del mismo torneo acudían casi siempre para tomar una copa y divertirse entre amigos.

Yagami jamás había entrado a ese bar, pues tenía muy pocos amigos, y no le agradaba mucho pasar sus ratos libres con las personas con las que convivía por mucho tiempo cuando participaba en los torneos, además de que los propios torneos y su banda absorbían la mayor parte de su tiempo. En fin dada la situación de que se encontraba muy aburrido y no tenía nada más que hacer decidió entrar.

Cuando entro se percato de muchas caras conocidas como las de Terry Bogard , Blue Mary, Ramon Vanessa y Seth, K'Dash y Maxima entre otros, pero eso a él le importaba poco, por lo cual camino sin mirar a nadie, hasta la barra en donde se encontraba Ryo Sakazaki con la dueña, quien al verlo se acerco a él.

-"Se te ofrece algo Yagami?"- dijo amablemente King, mientras lo veía extrañada

-"Hmm, un whisky está bien"- contesto cortantemente el pelirrojo sin mirarla siquiera

-"Parece que hoy no fue un buen día verdad?"- pregunto la rubia, sirviéndole un trago de whisky

-"Hmm tal vez"- respondió Iori, tomando su bebida

-"Si se te ofrece algo más me avisas"- agrego King mientras se daba la vuelta para guardar la botella

-"Espera"- exclamo el pelirrojo mirando a la bartender

-"Que sucede?"- pregunto King volviéndose hacia el

-"Déjame la botella aquí, necesito distraerme"- dijo Yagami bajando la mirada

-"Esta bien, ya sabes avísame si necesitas algo mas"- decía King, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Ryo

Iori se quedo solo en la barra bebiendo y pensando en el por qué se sentía tan vacio esa noche, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al percatarse de que alguien mas había llegado a la barra

-"Que vas a tomar Leona?"- pregunto King a la joven militar

-"Por ahora tan solo un tequila estará bien"- respondió Leona

-"Aquí lo tienes, si necesitas algo mas avísame"- dijo King dándole su trago a la chica

Leona asintió con la cabeza, King le sonrió, se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia donde estaba antes de que ella llegara, Iori no pudo evitar oír la breve conversación de la dueña del bar con la militar, por eso volteo hacia donde se encontraba Leona sentada, que era justamente a su lado.

Un pantalón de mezclilla oscura con una blusa de mangas cortas de cuello alto color verde, resaltaban la bella forma que tenía su cuerpo definitivamente le quedaban muy bien, pensaba Iori, pero al ver su cara pudo darse cuenta de que la chica no se encontraba bien, al parecer estaba molesta, -"Parece que no soy el único que tiene problemas aquí"- pensaba Iori, mirándola como bebía, ella estaba tan molesta que cuando entro no se fijo que en la barra también se encontraba Yagami.

-"Tampoco tuviste un buen día verdad?"- murmuro el pelirrojo mientras se servía otro trago.

La peli azulada alzo su mirada al escuchar aquella voz, se encontró con un joven fuerte, de cabellos rojos, que traía puestos unos pantalones azules con una camisa negra un poco larga

-"Ah, eres tú"- dijo de mala gana Leona, bajando su mirada nuevamente

-"Supongo que eso quiere decir que sí, que tu día no fue bueno"- comento Iori

-"Eso es algo que a ti no te importa"- exclamo Leona algo irritada

-Hmm, eres ruda, bueno debía ser así, después de todo eres una militar"- dijo Iori en tono burlón

Leona se sorprendió mucho al ver que Iori, estaba tratando de sacar plática, de todas las misiones y de todas las cosas que había hecho en su vida esto era lo más raro, pues todo mundo sabía que Yagami era alguien de pocos amigos, y que no acostumbraba a hablar con nadie, por eso se le quedo viendo fijamente para verificar que no se estuviera confundiendo de persona.

-"Que? Porque me miras así?"- pregunto Iori extrañado al ver la actitud de Leona.

-"Bueno, es que tu no acostumbras a hablar mucho con las personas, supongo que es porque te sientes superior"- contesto Leona desviando su mirada de Yagami, quien al escuchar semejante respuesta, se rio un poco

-"Tú crees que yo me siento superior a los demás, solo porque no hablo casi con nadie?"- pregunto Iori todavía riendo

-"Pues si, por que otra razón habrías de comportarte como te comportas?"- agrego Leona

-"Entonces tu también te crees superior?- dijo el pelirrojo

-"No, porque habrías de pensar eso"- pregunto Leona extrañada

-"Si tú dices que yo me creo superior a los demás, por no hablar mucho, entonces tu también te crees superior a los demás porque tampoco hablas mucho a los demás"- contesto Yagami

-"Pero yo es porque estoy concentrada en mi trabajo y no tengo tiempo como para perderlo"- replico Leona

-"Pues yo me concentro en luchar y nada más, y afuera de los torneos me concentro en mi banda"- dijo Iori

-"Tienes una banda?"- pregunto Leona

-"Si, una banda de Rock"-contesto Iori

Así, poco a poco ambos comenzaron a platicar mientras seguían bebiendo, era la primera vez que Leona se sentía bien conversando con alguien que no fuera de la base, y para Iori era la primera conversación con alguien que le entendiera a la perfección, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo, esta conversación era muy amena inclusive divertida para los dos. Pero todo eso se acabo cuando un tipo ya bastante tomado se acerco a la chica por la espalda

-"No quieres bailar un poco nena?"- pregunto el desconocido abrazando a Leona

-"NO"- contesto Leona enojada y quitándose al tipo de encima, mientras Iori los observaba

-"Vamos linda, deja a este pelirrojo un rato y mejor baila conmigo"- insistió el desconocido

-"Ya dije que no así que piérdete"- replico Leona, mientras trataba de ignorarlo

-"Que bailes conmigo te digo!"- grito el sujeto mientras jalaba bruscamente a la peli azulada

Iori al ver semejante acción por parte del tipo se enfureció tanto que se levanto de su asiento y estrello contra una pared cercana al sujeto

-"Te dijo que NO!"- grito Iori extremadamente molesto sujetando al tipo

-"Y tu quien te crees "- dijo el desconocido en tono arrogante

-"Si no te largas en este mismo momento te mato"- exclamo Iori azotándolo una vez más contra la pared

El sujeto al sentir la ira del pelirrojo, salió disparado de aquel lugar, mientras que Iori volvía a su lugar

-"Sabes podía yo sola con el"- dijo Leona viendo muy seria a Iori

-"Hmm tal vez, pero no puedo permitir que alguien trate de pasarse con una dama y menos frente a mi"-alego Yagami guiñándole un ojo a Leona

La chica Heidern al escuchar la respuesta del joven Yagami se sonrojo un poco, y trato de disimularlo, pero su intento fue en vano pues el chico de las llamas purpuras lo había notado, sin embargo la escena se acabo cuando Leona se dio cuenta de la hora que era

-"Rayos es tarde, debo irme Yagami"- dijo Leona mientras buscaba el dinero para pagar

-"No te apures, yo pago"- contesto Yagami

-"No como crees, yo pago"- dijo nuevamente Leona, levantándose de su lugar

-"De verdad yo pago, no es ningún problema"- insistió Iori levantándose igual y caminando hacia King

Una vez que pago por lo que ambos consumieron, y habiéndole pedido una disculpa a la dueña del bar por el pequeño incidente, volvió hasta donde se encontraba Leona

-"Sabes hoy aprendí otra cosa mas de ti Yagami"- dijo la militar

-"Ah sí? Y que cosa es?"- pregunto el pelirrojo

-"Que eres un terco de lo peor"- agrego Leona en un tono burlón -"Pero bueno es hora de irme, Adiós"- exclamo Leona caminando hacia la salida

-"Espera"- grito Iori

-"Que sucede?"- pregunto Leona

-"Te parece que te acompañe a casa"- comento Iori

Leona asintió con la cabeza y espero a que Iori llegara hasta donde estaba ella, para salir juntos del bar e ir a su casa, esta escena fue presenciada por King y Ryo que se encontraban aun en la barra

-"Vaya hasta que por fin Yagami sale con alguien"- dijo Ryo en tono burlón

-"Si, creo que se entendieron muy bien en tan pocas horas"- contesto King

-"Tú crees que…?"- pregunto Ryo

-"Si, ya verás que pronto caerán en las redes del amor"- agrego King con una sonrisa mirando pícaramente a su acompañante.

Una vez afuera del bar, Iori y Leona caminaron hacia casa de Leona, el trayecto fue relativamente corto y a la vez silencioso hasta que llegaron a casa de ella

-"Bueno, ya llegamos, gracias por acompañarme Iori"- dijo amablemente Leona un poco sonrojada

-"De nada, oye antes de que se me olvide, que tan buena suena la idea de salir conmigo otra noche?"- pregunto Iori un poco nervioso con la mirada hacia el suelo

-"Muy buena"- contesto Leona sonriéndole

-"Hmm está bien, yo te llamo si?"- agrego Iori sonriendo levemente y levantando la mirada

-"Solo hay un pequeño problema"- comento Leona

-"Cual?"- pregunto Iori un poco asustado

-"Que no tienes mi numero"- contesto Leona riéndose

-"Ah es eso, Tienes razón, podrías dármelo"- dijo Iori amablemente mientras suspiraba de alivio

-"Solo si tú me das el tuyo"- respondió Leona

-"Esta bien"- concluyo el pelirrojo

Una vez que ambos anotaron sus números se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos y en silencio hasta que Iori hablo

-"Creo que ya es tiempo de que entres a tu casa, hace frio y yo debo irme"- dijo el Iori

-"Si tienes razón, Buenas noches Yagami"- contesto Leona

-"Igualmente Buenas noches Leona"- dijo Iori

Cuando iban a darse un beso en la mejilla para despedirse, como ambos estaban tan nerviosos no daban en el blanco, hasta que por fin los labios de los 2 se unieron en un rico y apasionado beso que fue correspondido por las dos partes, una vez que terminaron, Leona se alejo de Iori y

-"Adiós Yagami"- dijo Leona sonriéndole

-"Adiós"- contesto el pelirrojo sonriendo igual que ella

Leona entro a su casa, mientras que Iori se dio la vuelta y se marcho, ella lo observo alejarse desde la ventana hasta que se perdió de vista.


End file.
